


Daddy's Home

by planet kiddo (My_Shame_Account)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jack, Daddy Kink, Dom Mark, Gay, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sub Jack, Top Mark, YouTube, m/m - Freeform, pls be nice idk how to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shame_Account/pseuds/planet%20kiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finally gets a chance to visit Jack again. And it's been far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am in NO way a professional author so apologies if this is terrible. Yeee

I trudged up to Sean’s door with a backpack over my shoulder, a rolling suitcase in one hand and a bag in the other. Exhausted, I reached my hand up and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled, “One second!”, thundering steps, and clicks of doorknob locks before it swung open. A wave of happiness washed over me when I saw Sean. My exhaustion quickly faded as he smiled at me. 

“Sean…” I exhaled. 

I dropped my bags and took his face in my hands as I pressed my lips against his. Sean gasped slightly then melted into the sensation. He ran his hands through my hair move them down to my hips before pulling away breathing deeply.

“God I needed that.” I breathed, practically panting.

“So did I. I missed you so much, it’s been too long.” Sean replied then gave me another peck on the lips.

“Hasn’t it?” I pressed my lips against his again pulling his hips close to me. He threw his arms around my neck, turning his head in time with me. My heartbeat quickened as I lost myself in the kiss. 

In between breaths, Sean managed to say, “D… Door…” 

Pulling away for a moment, I turned and swung the door shut behind us.

“Finally some privacy~” Sean half-mumbled smirking. 

“Yeah, and you know,” I leaned in close to Sean till I was centimeters from his ear, “I may be a college dropout but tonight, I have a doctorate in pleasure~” I whispered.

I could feel the shiver of anticipation go down Sean’s spine as the words rolled off of my tongue. He looked up at me, eyes cloudy with suspense.

“Then get to it Doctor Pleasure~” he grinned. 

I smirked at him. I pushed him back against the wall pinning his left hand above his head as our lips collided again. Sean arched his back to press our torsos together. I slowly moved down his jawline and began kissing and sucking on his neck. He let out a soft moan as his breathing deepened even more. I lifted his shirt up slightly to grab his hips and grind into him slightly earning another sound from him. 

Getting restless, Sean took hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and discarding it. I did the same and proceeded to pepper kisses down his chest, stopping to lick around his nipple. Sean let out another groan and rolled his hips again noticing that his jeans were much tighter now.

“Getting a little worked up are we?” I murmured. 

“Just.. stop teasing me ye jerk..” Sean replied, still breathing deeply.

“What? You mean like this?” I pressed my hand against the bulge in his jeans. 

He let out another groan that slightly hitched in his throat, “Y-Yeah! Let’s just get on with this already- ah!” 

I cut him off when I wrapped my arms around his back carried him over and tossed him onto the bed. 

“This fast enough for you?~” I breathed crawling up and overtop of Sean. 

He quickly nodded and pulled my head down by my neck to kiss me again. I trailed my hand down his side and undid his belt before pressing my hand into his bulge again. He moaned into my mouth as I unzipped and began to slide his jeans down. I pulled away from the kiss to move down to his waist line. I pulled both his jeans and mine off leaving us in our boxers. Looking up at Sean, I slid his boxers down just enough that his erection was completely uncovered. I started at the bottom and licked up the shaft before taking him into my mouth. 

“Ah Mark!~” he cried out bucking his hips.

His reaction made me smirk and I took more of him into my mouth. I began bobbing my head up and down hollowing out my cheeks and swallowing around it. Sean pushed his head back into the mattress engulfed in wet heat. I swirled my tongue around his tip one last time before pulling off. 

I slid both of our boxers off and tossed them to the side. Reaching for a bottle of lube on the table, I started to softly finger at Sean’s entrance. I applied a generous amount of lube to my fingers and gently inserted a finger and began to pump. Sean swallowed hard as his breath hitched in his throat. I added another finger and picked up the pace slightly. His body twitched as he curled his toes into the blankets. 

“Ng~ Oh god I need you, Mark~” He pleaded. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you~” I cooed.

“God just fuck me already!” He begged.  
“If you insist~” I husked. 

I applied more lube to my hands and slicked my erection. Leaning till I was directly overtop of Sean, I lined up at his entrance. I lifted his leg slightly and slowly pressed into him.

“Ah! Fuck!” He gasped.

Sean took in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth, and gripped a hand in my hair. When I was fully inside, I began to thrust in and out gently so I didn’t hurt him. After a moment, his body began to relax and adjust. I held his hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other as I started sucking on his neck again. Sean moaned as his body began to tremble with euphoria. He hooked both legs around my waist and threw his arms around my neck. 

“Ng… Sean~” I rasped as I picked up the pace and thrust faster and faster.

“Ah! Oh god, daddy~” Sean whimpered and threw his head back.

The word sent shivers down my spine. I felt myself reaching my climax as Sean dug his nails into my shoulders. My rhythm became uneven as I got closer and closer to my peak.

“Ah~ Mark, I - I’m close~” he stuttered.

“Come for me baby. Hard~” I moaned, my breathing becoming uneven.

Sean grit his teeth and gripped onto my back. He let out a sharp shout then I felt his body tense up as he bucked his hips. The reaction pushed me over the edge. I felt warmth pooling in my lower abdomen and sending waves through my body. I let Sean ride out his climax with a few more thrusts before pulling out and falling down next to him. 

We both breathed deeply trying to catch our breaths. I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

“God, I needed that.” I breathed.

“So did I. I really missed you.” Sean drowsily smiled back. 

Grabbing his hips I, pulled him up to me and pulled a sheet over us. I leaned my forehead against his running my hand through his hair. 

“I love you, Sean” I purred.

“I love you too, Mark.”


End file.
